


Emotional Confusion

by SkyHighWriting



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Confusion, Fluff, Happy Ending, Logan is a confused boy, M/M, One Shot, University AU, i love this ship so much, virgil is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHighWriting/pseuds/SkyHighWriting
Summary: Logan was never good with emotions.





	Emotional Confusion

Emotions had never been his strong suit. 

In fact, Logan thought as he stared blankly at his notebook, they were never his suit at all. They were a suit locked behind a glass case that he’d never had the possibility to open and frankly had never seen the reason to. Sure he could feel things, such as happiness or anger, but the more complex emotions had never failed to confuse him. He hated that he was unable to grasp something seemingly so simple but over time he had grown to accept it.

Today, however, his views had come into question. 

He’d been experiencing stronger emotions for quite some time and it seemed to correlate with the arrival of Roman’s new roommate. His last roommate had moved out to share an apartment with several friends, leaving the dual dorm open for a new student. Logan had been curious to see who would fill the position and when the day finally came he had made his way across the hall to give a proper introduction.

He had only knocked once when the door flew open to reveal a rather interesting sight. The man standing before him, who he reasoned to be Roman’s new roommate, seemed to be an absolute bundle of happiness. Light practically radiated off of him. 

“Hello! I’m Patton!” He greeted, sticking out his hand.

Logan blinked and slowly shook his hand. “I’m Logan. I’m Roman’s friend from down the hall.” 

At this Patton’s smile seemed to brighten more than Logan thought possible of a human and he began to bounce on his feet. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you!” Patton beamed and that’s when Logan felt it. 

A tiny twinge in his chest, located quite close to his heart, that seemed to increase the longer he looked at Patton’s smiling features. A peculiar heat was rising to his face and the urge to escape to the solace of his room was overwhelming. 

“You as well. Please excuse me, I have an assignment to return to.” He said hastily, giving a polite nod before turning back to his room. 

“Okay! See you around Logan!” Patton called after him and Logan couldn’t help the slight smile that broke through his stoic expression.

-.-

Throughout the next several months those odd chest twinges had only increased, as well as several other peculiar symptoms. He found that Patton had a way of making him comfortable simply by being in the room with him and that conversation flowed rather easily between them. He never seemed to get bored of Logan’s random tangents and appeared genuinely interested in them. Logan had to admit he’d been rather shy the first time he’d gone on a tangent in front of Patton but he was only encouraged to continue. It was nice to have someone that didn’t hush him or speak over him. 

In return, he found he enjoyed listening to Patton. At first he’d thought Patton had a rather overly optimistic and almost naive way about him, but over time he saw more. He saw how Patton’s care for others ran deep in his being and how he knew more about emotions than the average person. He marveled at the way Patton was able to diffuse a tense situation and could only watch in awe the first time he helped Virgil, Logan’s roommate, through a panic attack. The intensity of his emotions and the quirks of his character only intrigued Logan more. 

Now, staring at his blank notebook page, he pondered over the foreign emotions in him. He had never been the type for physical contact but with Patton it was different. Everything with Patton was different.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by the door swinging open and the arrival of his roommate, Virgil. 

“Hey nerd.” He greeted, tossing his bag to the floor and face planting onto the bed. 

Logan smiled, setting his notebook aside and stretching out his back. “Hello Virgil. How was class?” 

His response was a muffled groan and Logan bit back a laugh. “Same as usual I see.” 

Virgil turned his head and shot him a glare. To a stranger that look would be intimidating but Logan knew Virgil for far too long to be a stranger. 

“What’re you working on?” Virgil asked, pointing at the notebook that sat next to Logan.

Logan shook his head. “Nothing. I was just thinking.” 

Virgil sat up and raised a brow. “About?” 

The question brought the familiar heat to Logan’s face and he scratched at the back of his neck. “Nothing in particular.”

He attempted to appear nonchalant but he knew Virgil knew him far to well. The shit-eating grin on Virgil’s face only confirmed it. “Lemme guess. Patton?”  
Logan could only nod and Virgil snorted with a laugh.

“Man, this has been going on for a month. Why don’t you just tell him?” Virgil asked. 

Logan gave him an exasperated look and stood. “Tell him what? That I enjoy his presence? That his smile is the most wonderful thing I’ve seen since my first comet? That-“ 

“How about just telling him you like him? Sometimes I swear you’re as dramatic as Roman.” Virgil cut him off with an eye roll.

Logan narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “I am nothing like Roman. You take that back.” 

Virgil laughed, covering his mouth with one hand. “You guys are so alike sometimes it’s scary, but fine I take it back. Now stop pouting and go tell him.” 

At this Logan’s eyes widened and he gestured to the door. “I can’t just simply walk down the hall and tell him such a thing!” He cried, his chest tightening with fear at the thought.

Virgil crossed his legs and rested his chin on his hands. “And why not?” He asked.

“Because…because…” Logan faltered, the numerous outcomes and possibilities racing through his mind. 

Few of the potential outcomes were good and he was positive that his affections would be rejected. The thought of seeing potential disgust or annoyance towards him in Patton’s usually happy eyes filled him with something akin to nausea. He wrapped his arms around himself and lowered his head. 

“Because there is no possibility that he feels the same.” Logan mumbled. 

He could feel Virgil’s eyes on him and heard the creak of the box spring as he stood. Virgil sat next to him and rested a hand on Logan’s back. 

“Why would you think that?” He asked, voice genuine and caring.

Logan shrugged, the numerous reasons flooding his brain. “I’m not…” The words stuck in his throat and he couldn’t seem to force them out. 

Virgil understood, only nodding his head. His arm wrapped around Logan’s shoulders and he leaned against him. 

“Do you remember how I was before I confessed to Roman?” Virgil asked softly. 

Logan couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes. You were an utter mess.” He teased, earning a light slap on the shoulder. 

“Don’t be an ass,” Virgil scolded, “but yeah you’re right. But you kept telling me to go and tell him and maybe I’d surprise myself.” 

At this Logan glanced up at him with a slightly hopeful look. “I said that because Roman had previously confided in me.” He replied, the hope building in his chest at each word.

Virgil grinned and nodded his head towards the door. “And now I’m telling you the same thing. Don’t be a dumb ass and overthink yourself out of something that hasn’t even happened.” Virgil said, squeezing Logan’s shoulders in a side hug. Logan gave him a slight smile and stood, facing the door with an air of determination. 

“I think I’ll take that advice.” He said before walking out the door. 

Virgil watched him go before rolling his eyes and settling back onto his own bed. He’d just popped in his earbuds when the door reopened. 

“Virgil?” Logan called, peeking in through the half-open door.

“Yeah L?” 

Logan gave him a nervous smile and Virgil could see the worry etched into his expression. 

“Wish me luck?” 

Virgil grinned and rolled his eyes. “You don’t need luck. Things will be fine.” He assured and with that Logan left. 

His feeble confidence had lasted up until he stood outside Patton and Roman’s shared room. He didn’t think he’d be able to muster the strength to knock on the door and, if the slight tremble in his hands was anything to go by, he couldn’t recall a time he’d been so nervous. Unable to lift his hands Logan did the next logical thing he could think of; he kicked the door. The sharp pain in his foot caused him to wince and he cursed silently, his nerves now taken over by his exasperation at his own stupidity. As he hopped on one foot silently cursing, the door swung open. He stopped his jumping and stared at Patton, who seemed to have just woken up. His glasses were slightly crooked and his hair was a curly mess. The sight was so pure it was nearly unbearable. 

“Hey Lo! What’s shaking?” Patton asked through a yawn. 

Logan took in a deep breath and let his trembling hands fiddle with his tie. “I was hoping I could speak to you about something important.” He said and Patton’s smile faded into a look of concern.

“Of course Logan. Here come in, Roman’s out right now.” He ushered Logan inside and shut the door behind them. 

“So what’s going on?” He asked. 

The concern in his tone only made Logan’s nerves worse. He took another deep breath and looked down at the floor. 

“I’ve recently been experiencing strong feelings that I’m not accustomed to feeling.” He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts and continued. “I believe I like you Patton. In fact I know I like you, judging by how you are able to make me feel. I’ve never been more comfortable with anyone than I am with you, and you make me feel emotions I’m not used to feeling.” He stopped and risked a glance up at Patton. 

His eyes were wide behind his glasses and a light red dusted his cheeks. He was staring at Logan as though seeing him for the first time and Logan felt his chest tighten. 

“I’m sorry, I should go.” He stammered, hurrying to the door. 

Patton stepped in front of him, effectively blocking his path, and he was left to stand in nauseating silence. 

“I like you too.” 

Logan blinked. The words rung in his ears as he watched Patton’s face light with a soft, loving smile. He felt the familiar heat rise to his face and a small, disbelieving smile of his own emerge. 

“Pardon me?” He managed to reply and Patton giggled. The sound warmed his core and he felt his doubts slowly drift away.

“I like you too Logan. A lot. I think you’re really nifty.” Patton admitted, one hand reaching out to tangle with Logan’s. The touch was warm and comforting, everything Patton was, and Logan still couldn’t fully believe what was happening. 

“I don’t know what to say.” He mumbled and Patton laughed. 

“That’s a first.” He teased and Logan’s smile widened.

He leaned forward and gently bumped his forehead to Patton’s. Warmth radiated off of him and Logan drank it in, feeling happier then when he’d been gifted his first science book. Patton was far better than any book. As if to confirm that thought he felt Patton shift and something soft was pressed against Logan’s lips. His eyes widened and he his brain short circuited. Patton was kissing him. He let himself be guided, his mind blanking for once and allowing himself to fully experience the moment. His hands found Patton’s waist and he could feel Patton’s fingers in his hair. 

The kiss was shorter than he would have liked but oxygen was an unfortunate necessity. They stood there, entangled in each other’s embrace, red faced and smiling. Patton let out a giggle and Logan gave him a confused look. 

“You’re glasses are fogging up.” He explained and Logan realized that he was right. 

He sighed, swiping a finger under the lenses in a feeble attempt to clean them. Patton leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and action that made Logan’s head swim. He now fully understood the expression of lovestruck. Patton’s eyes were filled with nothing but adoration and it was a bit overwhelming. He pulled him closer and tucked his face into the crook of Patton’s neck, reveling in the closeness. Patton giggled, a bit ticklish, but hugged Logan just as tight. 

“Gosh you’re cute.” Patton cooed and Logan felt his face burn. 

“That is an utter lie.” He mumbled and Patton giggled again.

The stayed like that for a short while until Logan’s watch beeped. He sighed, straightening and raising the blinking contraption to his face. 

“I have to work on an assignment.” He muttered, silencing his alarm with a tinge of bitterness. 

He truly didn’t want to leave this moment. Patton looked just as disappointed as he felt, until a sly smile appeared.

“Or you could stay here and watch a movie with me?” He offered, though by the look in his eyes Logan knew he knew the answer. 

“I would much prefer that.” He replied, pulling Patton into yet another hug.

“Could we watch Lord of The Rings?”

“You do realize that a single move is close to three hours, correct?”

“Perfect.”

Logan knew he’d have to thank Virgil for years after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I have returned! I know I've been gone for an awfully long time and I apologize but it's been incredibly busy these past few months. But I am back and posting again! If you'd like for me to write something please give a suggestion! I have a lot of free time for the next few months to write. Thank you!


End file.
